Dear stupid diary
by DemeterChild
Summary: Nova writes in a diary. Updated every two days! Spova; I hope I can update on weekends.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi there

Me: Hi there!

Firestar: I'm her new OC, and 'me' is… well…

Me: You still don't know who 'me' is?

Firestar: It's 'I am'

Me: No, that's my cousin.

99999999999999999999999999999999

_9/21/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Antauri suggested I let my feeling out on paper, and I've decided to try it. So, here's today's entry:_

_Today, we went to Hover Burger again. (Even if our TV series ended, we're still up and kicking.) It's almost like their burgers got better, and Otto ended up eating 67 in one week._

_That's actually no surprise, since he loves food._

_Later today, we were fighting off some formless, and that elevator guy showed up again. I'm sure Skeleton King made sure almost all of us forgot until he took it back to start building that stupid pit of his (again.). I wonder what it was for anyway._

_-Nova_

_9/22/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Today's entry:_

_Sprx found out I write in a diary, and he's trying to find it so he can see what I wrote inside. I will not write anything too big in here, since he might find it eventually._

_But I will write one thing: Soul of Evil was not a true story. Sure, you may think so, but none of us remember a thing. I didn't even remember that week Sprx turned evil._

_Trust me; I would die if that really happened. But I do remember- okay, you got me. Sprx did turn evil, and yes, I admitted I liked him. So what? It's not like that's really going to turn my heart around to care for him THAT way. He might not even think I meant it. And he might not even remember it! So, it won't matter. Plus, they always say the guy has to make the first move… but Sprx has been flirting for years now… so does that even count?_

_I hope I find out where my heart is soon._

_-Nova_

**Stay tuned for tomorrow and the day after that's entries! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry if this ends up underlined… and I don't own SRMTHFG!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_9/23/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_This might be my last entry before the war starts between us and the Skeleton King._

_It was pretty much on hold for the past two years, which helped us improve, but unfortunately, so has the SK army. They are probably waiting at the new palace, and we'll be ready also. I pray none of us get hurt, though I know we will._

_In time, the war will begin, and I may lose this diary. I hope whoever finds it takes care of it. And, I am working on my will, you know. I just don't have anyone to give my lifetime possessions to._

_-Nova_

I closed my diary, sighing. It would be hard not to write in this anymore, since in just three days time I have gotten used to it. Sprx is still trying to find my diary, but I have one place I can keep it where he won't find it.

Antauri is content I actually enjoy this diary thing, and Otto has a journal now. I bet Gibby and Sprx do, too. Chiro and Jinmay are thinking about it, but aren't sure which to choose. (Diaries/Journals vs. none) 

It was on the day we were headed to the place with an army of our own I decided to write as much as I could. Maybe this diary wasn't so stupid after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello!

Firestar: Stupid word program! My name is the right grammar!

Me: …

99999999999999999999999999999999

_9/24/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Guess what? I found time to write again! Sprx has confirmed having a journal, and is writing also. I hope… that he's written about me also… hey! Bad brain! BAD!!_

_Anyway, today, we're camping behind a fence that was for some reason painted pink,_

_And this is when I choose to write, because this is probably the only time I can._

_Chiro is making the army food with the sun riders, and we are sitting by the fire, hoping to get some rest… well, Chiro insisted. _

_By the way, I do NOT have feelings for Sprx!_

_-Nova_

_9/24/08 again_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_We are in SK's castle now. I hope-_


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Uh… hi

Me: Uh… hi!

Firestar: (censored)

9999999999999999999999999999999

_9/26/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Uh, SPRX TURNED EVIL AGAIN! Yes, most of us saw Soul of Evil, but, well, he was forced into drinking some potion with dark power primate! It must have tasted nasty…_

_Anyway, we're on our way to the center of the palace, where Sprx, the army for the bad side, Skeleton King, and Mandarin are waiting._

_Seriously… what's up with this 'Sprx is evil' scenario? I'd hate and will hate if I have to hurt him… but it's one of the only ways unless Gibson and Chiro find the reverse potion. I can't believe SK was dumb enough to make a reverse potion. XD_

_-Nova_


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I bet by now you know what I don't own

Me: I bet by now you know what I don't own.

Taia: Yes, they do, since everyone does disclaimers. (Double duh.)

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

9/27/08

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_We saved him pretty much the same way as last time… minus the skeleton king's skull, of course. This is getting way to cliché. I swear… and… oh, were trying to stop the SK, and pretty much making great progress. This army isn't as strong as we thought…_

_Anyway, half of the army is gone, and Mandarin is weakening. This is getting good._

_I also have finished my will!_

_Here's a copy:_

_Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce's will:_

To all who knew me and still know me,

I will miss you.

I know I can go to a better place,

I just don't know where that is yet.

You all were my greatest friends, and teammates,

Otto, Gibson, Sprx, Chiro, Jinmay and Antauri.

I owe you more than I give you.

I also have a promise:

Wherever I go, I will think of you all,

Especially you, Sprx. I love you,

And I hope you never forget me.

To you all I grant my love,

And I hope that is enough.

-Nova

_-Nova_


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello

Me: Hello!

Gibson: I need to get out of here… (Tries running out exit doors)

Talia: Nice try, _Gibby. _(Blocking exit doors) MUAHAHA!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_9/28/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Hey, again! Guess what I found? I'll give you three seconds…_

…

_Okay, I took your guess! I bet you didn't guess YOUTUBE! That place is cruel. What the heck is Spova anyway? Is it a type of burger?_

_Oh well. I found videos dedicated to me and a few captured shots in them with my moments, but I'm not one to brag about myself, though I am proud I have dedications._

_Plus, I also went to , and searched our show. It's so sad Disney wouldn't let in a Season 5, though I did hear rumors about a movie._

_And, when it says Nova on the cast list, it says I'm played by a human lady! (Kari Wahlgren.) _

_Is that true? I'm not so sure myself, but I know I'm NOT played in as an animated character in a kid TV show… right?_

_-Nova_

_9/29/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_I have a strange fear of red candy… I know, right? I love red candy, but, ever since Halloween last year when I tried that cinnamon candy, I beware the evil little sweet._

_Otto dared me, Sprx wouldn't go away until I did try it, and Chiro got the idea in the first place. They all hated the cinnamon candy usually posed as a red one, but wanted to see how I took the challenge. I stayed away from candy as long as I could remember,_

_Ever since an incident with candy in Gibson's lab once… but I won't mention it._

_Anyway, when I took a cinnamon candy out of a bowl Jinmay brought in, _

_And unwrapped the wrapper, and finally started eating…_

_I did this on an impulse._

_The red monster shot out of my mouth, onto Chiro's nose, bouncing off Sprx's helmet, _

_Jumped over Otto's head, hit the ceiling, bounced off Jinmay's head, hit Antauri's transport tube, and sailed upward. Everyone heard a muffled shout, and I bet you know what happened next based off your own experiences._

_-Nova_


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I need to fix this thing…

Nova: …

Otto: I like cookies.

999999999999999999999999999999999

_9/30/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_You know about the cinnamon candy incident now, how about this one involving pudding?_

Recorded by SPRX-77, December 25, 2006

Today, Nova finally decided to try Chiro's pudding recipe, which, no offense to him, is really nasty… anyway, today, Chiro happily made some pudding, and set a bowl and spoon in front of her. She gulped and took a bite, and suddenly her face turned bright green. I yelled, "Nova's going to blow!" and ducked under the table. Bad idea. Nova threw up on me, and it wasn't pretty. I screamed. Strangely, the throw up started to glow and flew off me, leaving me with shiny, clean fur and a box of chocolates.

That day was very… interesting.

_Guess where I found it? Guess time up…_

_DUN DUN DUN!_

_You guessed it… right/wrong!_

_It was in Sprx's room! Yes, I was sneaking around just for fun… and I found this. Well, I wonder about this year… shudder._

_-Nova_

_10/1/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Today, we destroyed half the army and beat Mandarin like a Piñata. It was awesome… and that felt very good for yours truly… anyway, after that, we decided to wait and see what the opposing team would do, and then plan the rest out. And guess what else?_

_Sprx admitted he likes me! Yes, I, Nova, admitted back, but don't think about YOU KNOW WHAT just yet. Too many stories are like that, and I will not add me and Sprx to that record of YOU KNOW WHAT. I'll wait and see how the team reacts…_

_-Nova_


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Thank you for all the awesome reviews

Me: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!

Nova: Moron.

Me: Hold it, miss.

Army: Please stay put, Miss Nova. (Brings in nuclear bombs.)

Nova: (Backing away slowly)

99999999999999999999999999999999

_10/2/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Well, today was eventful is pretty much it. This morning, I woke up with ice on my face, and this afternoon, I tried walking around and ran into several motion detectors that weren't there before. This evening, we watched the SK talk and talk and… yawn… talk._

_He said he would make a surprise attack on Shugazoom (That's obviously not a surprise anymore) and we prepared our army. We would take shifts waiting for him. And, one more thing. Otto decided to cheer us up by singing Waka Laka, and I'll say, no offense, but that brang me down a bit more… though it was entertaining and funny._

_(And we were in the command center watching, since while we were there earlier Otto put a security camera in all areas, hidden._

_-Nova_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

ORDER TODAY! Gem Frog, a new toy, comes with its own secret code you can type in to join the Bash Mandarin Club! We have horses, cats, monkeys, dogs, deer, penguins, and snakes! Order yours right now, and we'll make you a code to become a platinum member! Call 124-766-FROG today, and you'll have a ticket to the best games to beat Mandarin in, like Piñata PARTY, Mandarin Chase, Piñata PARTY2, and much, much more! You get a limited edition profile, a large amount of Mandarin Bash coins, and a free limited edition avatar for the forums! CALL NOW!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_10/3/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Today we went to the Shugazoom Times for and interview, and I didn't like it one bit… plus, the coffee was melted horse droppings! Well, that was only this morning. I don't even like coffee… anyway, back on topic. We defeated the army, and are now on fighting Mandarin again, and Skeleton King himself. I hope we all make it out okay. We've only lost Aurora 6 so far, though._

_-Nova_

_10/4/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_I can't believe it! We got captured… okay, I can believe it… but still. We were walking carefully down a damp, musty aired hallway, when it suddenly went black and we all woke up in cells. We were split into two cells. In cell 1 is me, Sprx, Otto, Gibson, and Chiro. In cell 2 are Jinmay, Antauri, and the rest of the army. It was stuffed in there, I could tell. I need to come up with a plan with everyone else…_

_-Nova_


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I have to end this story by January… (sad)

Sprx: Why? I'm loving the Spova!

Nova: (hits Sprx)

Me: By then I'll be loaded with homework stuffs (don't ask) and I won't be able to update as much, as in hardly update… (even sadder)

Nova: (hits Sprx for no good reason) NOOOOOO!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_10/5/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_I HATE BOLOGNA. It is another food experience you do not want to hear about, so I'll just explain today's war fiasco in script form:_

Antauri: The Skeleton King army reinforcements are attacking! (Again! XD)

Nova: Arm the… army… (anime sweat drop)

Sprx: Arming the army… Otto, arm the army!

Otto: Gotcha, Sparky! (runs to his transport tube and disappears up)

Chiro: Is the super robot ready? The army?

Gibson: Otto, come in, Otto! (Talking to communicator)

Otto: (on communicator) I'm here, Gibson! The weapons are ready, the army is ready, and the Super Robot is ready just in case-… M24, this is DJ McKnight! We got you (in deep voice) love songs all night long, man!

Team: (anime sweat drop)

_So that was pretty much the only entertaining part, besides the fact that we killed Mandarin, the reinforcements, and are now after the SK himself (Again.)_

_-Nova_

_10/6/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Today is a celebration! (Kind of.) We defeated the Skeleton King, but lost Jinmay. I can't believe it… AND we also almost lost Antauri again, and we almost lost Sprx when he locked a fierce attack from SK. He's currently recovering with Antauri in the med. Bay…_

_-Nova_


	11. Chapter 11

Me: (on phone) I know! Sprx's feet STINK, dude!

Sprx: I'll give you 10 seconds to _run._

99999999999999999999999999999999999

_10/7/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_I guess my last entry was pretty sad, so I'll cheer you up with another random and amusing story… my dream last night!_

"I need to get out of here!" Otto screamed from inside a cookie. The dream Nova was sitting on the cookie, eating a jellybean she had bought from 'Mario Beach Catalogs October 2008.' "No one gets out until they buy me jellybeans!" the dream Nova laughed. Sprx was sitting beside her, trapped inside a mini glass of milk. He was thrashing wildly and splashes of skim milk hit her tail every few seconds.

"I don't have a-" Sprx started from inside the glass. Nova shook her head and poured in more milk. "Bad Sparky. BUY ME THE JELLY!"

_Now you're cheered up, right? _

…

_Okay, good. Now let's get back to the war celebration/mourning session. Chiro set up stations for mourning and 'last goodbyes' for the people too sad to celebrate even a little._

_I joined those people today, but I'm going out for some extreme truth or dare with the town and singing and dancing and… paint fights. You guessed it right. _

_-Nova_

_10/8/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Today, I did do truth or dare. EXTREME truth or dare. I ended up kissing Sprx, (what a SURPRISE… not.) eating fried spider, and the second worst Hover Burger creation yet-_

_The Manuscript. It has everything you think disgusting, except I won't describe it, since I might throw up again. I don't want insult Mr. Gackslapper, so these are the only words I could find: (Censored) Hehe… I just can't… oh… okay, gotta go! Another round of EXTREME truth or dare!_

_-Nova_


	12. Chapter 12

Me: What's up?

Sprx: Seeing as you have already stolen my journal and read it all out loud to _Nova_ of all people, I will read yours to _Gibson and Otto…_

Me: (Brings is OC's) beat him down, girls.

Sprx: (drops diary) Okay, I'll go. But, Eleira, I'll take your number first.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_10/9/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_I don't have much to say about the war at this point, so I'll tell you what Chiro did last week…_

_He sold over 5,099,789,456,700 Mandarin piñatas! That's a lot of BASHING…_

_-Nova_

_10/10/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_I started the biggest food fight in the history of Shugazoom today. Right now, I'm trying to (ketchup blotch) up my fur, which has (ketchup blotch) all over it… and the street is loaded with run-over burgers. Check it out… Mr. Gackslapper's biggest sale ever!_

_And in the romance section, I'm ready for Sprx. That's pretty much it!_

_-Nova (big booger)_

**Where it says (ketchup blotch) is where there's bits of sauce and food… lol… booger…**


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hello again, folks

Me: Hello again, folks! Welcome back to DSD, and I am your host, D-

Nova: Get to the story before I delete your other future story…

Me: NO! The world is about to end!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_10/11/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_I keep having that weird dream about the cookies and milk… and I wonder why. I asked everyone if they knew anything, but because Gibson is so logical, apparently he thinks_

'_It's just your imagination.' But later today, I had a dream where everyone died but me,_

_And I was alone. This is weird…_

_-Nova_

_10/12/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Do monkeys really throw their own poop? I find it funny that anyone thinks that, and Sprx mentioned it today in Gibson's lab after Gibby showed us an antidote for a new_

_Cancer. I think I'll research about it, but it's too unbelievable._

_-Nova_


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Hi

Me: Hi.

999999999999999999

_10/13/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Okay, today was a bit normal… so I won't talk about it much. What I will say is this: You know how Halloween is only a few weeks away? Well, Sprx and Chiro got the idea for a Halloween party, and now I'm being sent all over Shugazoom to collect supplies we'll need later. Why can't we get them LATER? And Gibson is still in his lab at this point… (He's been there since 3 am doing 'important scientific investigations')_

_See? NORMAL._

_-Nova_

_10/14/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_So far, for the party, we have streamers, jack-o-lanterns, the tables, the tablecloths, the music, the caterer has our order, and we have a dance floor in the works._

_Besides that, Gibson is still in his lab. He must be tired if he hasn't yet fallen asleep._

_And, besides that, Antauri is less calm, Chiro is silent all the time, Sprx has lost his interest in flirting with me and being his usual jokester self, and Otto is the only one who hasn't changed… even a little._

_-Nova_


	15. Chapter 15

Me: I'm back

Me: I'm back.

Nova: From where?

Me: Getting a life! (Holds up shopping bag with the 'game of life' in it.)

99999999999999999999999999999999

_10/15/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Everything seems to be back to normal. This déjà vu is killing me… anyway; today we were just outside, enjoying the fresh air, and decided we should go to Mario beach's partner vacation spot, Luigi beach. In replacement of the sand is frozen chocolate, and the sea is melted ice cream. (COLD melted ice cream, and when you taste it, it tastes like whatever you want it to.)_

_-Nova_

_10/16/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_We just started reading about our next vacation spot, and its city is amazing. Picture your favorite city, but 30 times better. And besides that, today Otto got an iPod, _

_And now he's busy listening to it while he fixes 'stuff'… maybe I should get one._

_-Nova_


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Hi!

999999999999999999

_10/17/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_I keep having that dream! It's almost like it won't get out of my head. And, Sprx ended up in the med. bay yesterday for what reasons, I can't tell, well, because this diary is probably stolen by now, being posted on some story site, and it will be rated K plus, or G._

_-Nova_

_10/18/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_Today, we decided it would be time to head off for our vacation, but we will continue watching Shugazoom incase SK decides to get his ugly head back in the picture, but just incase, because 'evil never rests.'_

_-Nova_

**Sorry her entries are almost always short! I'll hopefully edit the previous chapters if I can.**

**R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hello

Me: Hello!

99999999999999999999

_10/19/08_

_Dear not-so-stupid diary,_

_You know, I have a feeling whoever posted this as 'dear stupid diary' should change it to 'dear not-so-stupid diary', because I have almost all of them with that start. How about whoever is reading this chooses? (I should have kept this hidden in a better place, shouldn't I?)_

_-Nova_

_10/20/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Okay, enough about this 'story' and on to what the Hyperforce has been up to. We just arrived at Luigi beach, and are starting to chocolate –skate and play ice-polo…_

_Well, it's too cold for me, so I warmed up in the robot a bit and headed in to chocolate-skate. So far, it's cold, but fun. And if you want to know more about my hate of cold, go to youtube and search for the episode 'snowbound.' They made that episode surrounding the Skeleton King's next target for his 'evil plan to rule, or EPTR.' And my fear of cold, which I think, from the brilliant mind of Ciro Nielli, that it is so overrated. (I'm cybernetic. I hardly know any 'language' but monkey. Don't blame me if I get definitions wrong, much less wrong grammar)_

_-Nova_


	18. Chapter 18

_10/21/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Today was pretty normal. We trained a but (just in case) and patrolled the city (also just in case) so we could really make sure nothing is wrong. And we had even more fun today! We burned down SK's palace thing you saw in Soul of Evil! Dang, it was huge._

_-Nova_

_10/22/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_For the rest of eternity, according to Gibson, or even longer, according to Sprx, we have to continue the training and patrol ritual, and for the rest of the day we can do pretty much anything if we aren't busy. Plus, you know that time when I was in that pink princess dress? Sprx found a picture of it stashed in SK's quarters and he, well, how do I make this correct, saved it, posted it on Photobucket, did something to it on blingee, and hopped around Shugazoom with it, yelling, "I HAVE A PICTURE OF NOVA!"_

_I hope he won't be so… weird tomorrow._

_-Nova_


	19. Chapter 19

_10/23/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_I have never been so tired in my life… _

_-Nova_

_10/24/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_You know about yesterday's short entry? I kind of fell asleep on the paper…_

_Well, onto more news about Luigi Beach. It is so much fun, no matter how cold. I still can remember the 'Chiro-is-naked' scenario… if you don't know about already, you DON'T want to know._

_-Nova_


	20. Chapter 20

_10/25/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_I have less and less time to write entries… there's just more and more to do around the Luigi Beach city area… but there's no fancy marble buildings or new pizza places. It's like Shugazoom, but on another planet, and out of a danger range. (I really hope that this time there won't be a rebirth of Skeleton King.) (Well, another rebirth.)_

_-Nova_

_10/26/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Otto set the universal record for eating ice cream today. When we decided to try out the Ice Cram, the ice cream place, Otto managed to clean out all the ice cream sources on the planet. He was put in some 'Guinness Universal Records book 2008'. _

_And he over did it when we went back the beach area. He ate half the beach again._

_-Nova_


	21. Chapter 21

_10/27/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Today, we're returning. I guess Otto couldn't take it anymore… and he wanted more ice cream. Plus, later, we have a meeting with some girl named DemeterChild for her show, __From the fans. __We also have another round of patrols, and Otto wants burgers again now (When we returned to Shugazoom). I think planets affect his hunger… however stupid that might sound._

_-Nova_

_10/28/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_That dream about cookies is still getting to me. I even consulted SPRX of all people for advice! I hope it goes away, before I try… erm… something. Okay, on to the news. October 25 was Antauri's birthday, and as usual, a surprise party showed up. Now that this subject has arrived, which episode did Chiro get that robot toy from Sprx? (He has another version, but he doesn't realize it. SPARKY… what will we do with you?)_

_-Nova_

**Really? What episode is that? … I hope you like it! R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

_10/29/08_

_Dear stupid diary, _

_I bet you forgot about the Halloween party. We're preparing more now, actually placing the decorations we had gotten at Luigi beach (The stuff was so awesome) in their rightful places. Otto also bought 'creepy' music from a CD store further on the north edge of town. I hope this will be fun!_

_-Nova_

_10/30/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_One more day until Halloween! I actually talked Sprx into wearing a devil costume, and it reminds me of the time he wore a devil mask for 'protection'. Well, I'm dressed as a witch… so no argue. I can't wait until Halloween… but, I have to go on another patrol before the party. _

_-Nova_


	23. Chapter 23

_10/31/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Earlier, before the party started, I was on my patrol… and I can't explain what happened next, because strangely I can't remember. Anyone I saw who saw me at the time must've forgotten themselves, or are too shocked to tell the tale. But the party was fun. Halloween truth or dare was my favorite, though. I hope next Halloween won't be so… SCARY._

_-Nova_

_11/1/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Today is hoping to be the usual, which I'm happy about. After our usual patrol (Which thankfully the rest of the Hyperforce will be joining me on) we can head to the arcade, or stay in the robot and train, or even just rest for the day. I feel like training, and then resting._

_-Nova_


	24. Chapter 24

_11/2/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_As the days drag on, we keep patrolling, and pretty much following the same routine. Ever since that night before the party, when I went on a patrol alone, nothing's happened… It's getting weirder than if you saw SK doing dance classes._

_-Nova_

_11/3/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Today, Sprx disappeared. We have no idea where he went, or why. All I know was that last night, he left a note on his bed that ended up on fire the next morning, burning his quarters to a crisp. I am horrified; what happened?!_

_-Nova_


	25. Chapter 25

_11/4/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Today was Election Day in Shugazoom. I have no idea who's running, and I don't remember any president, but I came to the final campaign with the Monkey Team,_

_And I never knew all this politics stuff was so… boring._

_-Nova_

_11/5/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Today was a pretty routine day. I guess nothing exciting happened since that night when I went on patrol before the Halloween party. And that 'I have a picture of NOVA' scene is yet again in my head, (Thanks, Otto) and so is my cookies dream, and so is the 'Chiro is naked' thing from Mario Beach. (It happened again at Luigi Beach, but nobody looked at him like he was some mentally disturbed child or took pictures, so it must be routine there… (Shudders)_

_-Nova_


	26. Chapter 26

_11/6/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Yes, Sprx has been found. That's pretty cliché to me, because we always 'win' and 'always succeed'. Not that that's a bad thing, but still…_

_Anyway, on to the further progress of our 'needed' patrolling. Today, we'll be sent in pairs, to cover the city much faster and if we need any extra help. Antauri said that we still do not have control over each other, and that the extra help is for each other, not for just one person. Yes. Evil may now ALWAYS rest. All we have in Shugazoom now are things like burglaries and kidnappings._

_-Nova_

_11/7/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Today is like most days you see on our 'parody of star wars' TV show. We do regular patrols, etc… but the only thing different now is that the alarm never… well, alarms anymore. Like I said before, all we have is things like burglaries and kidnappings._

_But Antauri is right... evil never rests. SK is more than possibly going to be reborn again, which won't help us any more than the last time did, and we hope those essences have an anti-essence, like the ice crystal of friendship or something. A not-evil SK would be a real treat. I can already picture it… "Let's make unicorn puppets and watch Barney!"_

_-Nova_


	27. Chapter 27

_11/8/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_I hope tomorrow will be better than today. Sprx found my diary, and read ALL my entries. Don't worry… he got his smack for today._

_-Nova_

_11/9/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_I went to WAL-MART with Chiro today, and the rest of the Hyperforce… and I saw an entire toy isle dedicated to Monkey Team products. I dragged myself over with Otto and Sprx while Gibson and Antauri went off with Chiro. Now, you'd expect dumb action figures, right? They were there… millions of them. Each came with a DVD, with one episode on it. Otto picked one of each, and read out the titles: "Ooh! There's Lords of Soutrix 7, High school musical 3 prom Sharpay and Ryan… oh, and Big Lug!"_

_I just went over to the Nova stuff, and looked at the backs, all of them saying 'With cool action phrases like:' Well, I thought this was so weird, I left the isle, ran to where the bras for women, and blindly put them on Sprx and Otto. Lots of people were staring, and I was probably going mad for no reason. Well, now you know what weird things we did._

_And when Gibson, Chiro, and Antauri found us, Otto and Sprx were dressed as Hannah Montana (Sprx) and a princess (Otto). They were dazed too, so they didn't protest… this was officially the weirdest day ever._

_Finally, on to our patrols. We did the usual, coming back with nothing, as the past two months have been. Gibson and Otto are even thinking about taking away our alarms._

_I hope that tomorrow will be okay, because crazy things are continuing to happen. _

_For once, I wish SK still existed, and we'd still be kicking his evil butt._

_-Nova_


	28. Chapter 28

_11/10/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Today was pretty normal. We woke up, did an early patrol, stayed, waited, rested, and watched for Skeleton King activity, then did a mid-day patrol, doing the same kind of break, doing a night patrol, watching for SK activity, and then heading to bed again. _

_And we stopped at the arcade during our mid-day patrol's end… but I hope SOMETHING happens. No evil is getting a little boring._

_-Nova_

_11/11/08_

_Dear stupid diary,_

_Valina is reborn, and so is SK! I just knew it… they'd come back eventually. I have no idea how they were reborn, but I got my wish. He's busy wrecking havoc… for the third time._

_We did every patrol but the night one, to see what else he's been up to. So far, he's trying to make the pit of doom… again, but like the war happened much later, I know it will get worse, we'll defeat him again… I hope._

_-Nova_


End file.
